


Эксклюзив на первую полосу

by Loony_yellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рита не хочет быть похожей на мимбулус мимблетонию и пишет материал на первую полосу, Тёмный Лорд проявляет чудеса сочувствия и собирается захватить мир, а любви не существует. И этот факт доставляет Лорду огромное наслаждение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эксклюзив на первую полосу

Кто считает, что журналистам в современном мире живётся легко, пусть съест «Ведьмополитен» и подавится. Найти работу – это ещё хоть как-то выполнимо, а вот выйти со своими материалами на первые полосы, преодолев все эти «в Южной Англии садовые гномы съели все запасы тыкв мистера Джонса», практически нереально. Толпа требует зрелищ, требует сенсаций…

В «Пророк» я попала случайно – у них просто ушла в декрет одна из сотрудниц, а редактор – школьный друг моего папаши. Сам папаша редко участвует в моей жизни, всё больше запивает огденским разрыв с матерью-магглой, но я всегда знала, что и от него мне будет прок. Так и случилось – его школьная дружба не подкачала. Вряд ли отец вообще знал, что Найджел Беккет стал редактором крупнейшей газеты магмира, иначе бы давно занял у него денег, да побольше, но фамилия Скитер сразу вызвала у Найджела ассоциации с прекрасными школьными годами. Что ж, милый, я только за, могу помочь ностальгировать каждый день, если возьмёшь меня на работу.

– Сколько тебе лет, милочка? – спрашивает он.

Я вскидываю подбородок:

– Восемнадцать, мистер Беккет.

– Слишком молода…

– Значит, перспективна и легко обучаема.

Он ухмыляется.

– И за словом в карман не лезешь.

Я только развожу руками, как бы признавая, что не без этого.

– Ладно, красотка, я беру тебя – будешь украшать редакцию, – говорит он, и я улыбаюсь во все тридцать два. – В конце концов, и от мимблетонии на моём столе тоже есть какая-то польза. Этетическая, например.

Он ржёт, а я кидаю взгляд на злополучное растеньице и перестаю улыбаться. И понимаю, что главное для меня теперь – доказать, что я лучше мимблетонии. Архиважная задача для молодого журналиста.

Проработав в «Пророке» пару недель, я понимаю, что дальше школьных матчей по квиддичу меня никогда никуда не пошлют. Я готова ползти к Найджелу на коленях, лишь бы он дал мне что-то серьёзное, нападение на магглов, ограбление магазина Оливандера, миграцию драконов по пляжам в Брайтоне… Всё, что угодно, лишь бы не просиживать штаны в редакции, таская кофе более важным сотрудникам. Более важным – читай всем, потому что я – мелкая сошка, похуже курьера.

– Придумай сама, – говорит мне Найджел. – Я тебе не папочка, чтобы устраивать твою судьбу. Я взял тебя на работу, у тебя оклад и гонорары, ты должна быть благодарна мне и за это. Но если хочешь, чтобы тебе давали настоящую работу, покажи, на что ты способна.

И он гладит свою чёртову мимблетонию. Я злюсь, потому что он мне действительно не папочка, чтобы устраивать мою судьбу, а настоящему папочке до меня нет дела.

Я понимаю, что должна показать себя, я хочу это сделать, а потому отрывисто киваю и ухожу из его кабинета. Ему нужна сенсация – он её получит.

Две недели я хожу из угла в угол, пытаясь придумать сюжет для статьи, или у кого можно взять интервью, или ещё что-нибудь, что сможет помочь мне стать кем-то. И в конце концов удача мне улыбается. И я всерьёз задумываюсь, почему никто раньше не додумался взять интервью у человека, который приходит мне в голову. Это же однозначная сенсация, материал на первую полосу. И, Мерлин меня дери, я буду не я, если не добьюсь разговора с ним. И плевать, что мне только восемнадцать!

Я, естественно, никому не говорю о своей идее. Знаю этих журналюг – сопрут и не извинятся. Понятие «совесть» для них неведомо, так же как и понятие «стыд». А с чего я, думаете, пошла в эту профессию? Поэтому я просто собираюсь с духом и пишу письмо потенциальному герою материала.

_«Мистер Риддл! (Или мне следует называть вас «мистер Волдеморт»? В любом случае, извините)._

_Я – журналист газеты «Ежедневный Пророк», хотела бы взять у вас интервью. Назначьте время и место, и мы посидим с вами за чашкой кофе._

_Искренне ваша, Рита Скитер»._

Я, конечно, не знаю, как оформляют подобные просьбы, но думаю, что это подействует. А вот если он не согласится… Тогда моей карьере крышка.

Три дня я волнуюсь и грызу ногти, стучу ногой под столом и проливаю кофе. Я жду, уже не надеясь на успех, а дуры в редакции предлагают мне успокоительные настойки. Три дня – и никакого ответа.

Но когда я уже готова биться головой о стенку, мне приходит записка:

_«Гостиница «Ребекка», номер тридцать пять. Жду вас в шесть вечера. Т.Р.»_

Я, кажется, прыгаю до потолка и кричу, и все смотрят на меня как на сумасшедшую. Да всё равно – интервью с самим Томом Риддлом уже почти у меня в кармане.

Отпрашиваюсь с работы. Надо привести себя в порядок, ведь главное, как известно, – произвести правильное впечатление. Поэтому я надеваю самую короткую свою юбку, чулки, полупрозрачную блузку, каблуки. Крашу ногти и губы красным, завиваю волосы. Я готова на всё ради этого материала. На всё, понимаете? И мне даже плевать, что ему уже за сорок. Зато я молода и привлекательна. И если взамен он попросит переспать с ним, я не откажусь. Я что, дура, чтобы отказываться от билета в счастливую журналистскую жизнь?

В «Ребекку» я прихожу за десять минут до назначенного времени и сразу иду к нужному мне номеру. На этаже в холле курят двое одетых в чёрное мужиков – провожают меня похотливыми взглядами, и я понимаю, что с прикидом не промахнулась. Подействовало на них – подействует и на Риддла.

Уверенно стучу в дверь и, когда она открывается, захожу в номер, натянув на лицо улыбочку. Обвожу комнату взглядом – Риддл сидит ко мне полубоком в кресле, в руках у него какой-то древний фолиант. Ну, просто учёный, честное слово, так и не скажешь, что посягает на мировое господство. А потом он поднимает голову и смотрит на меня, а я чувствую, как на моём лице появляется выражение отвращения. Горгона дери весь мир в целом и Мерлиновы яйца в частности! Какого хрена мне никто не сказал, что он – такой урод? А я вырядилась, дура. Поспешно пытаясь совладать с эмоциями, я симулирую приступ кашля. Потом опять смотрю на него (вроде, спокойно) и даже пытаюсь улыбнуться. А это лысое чудовище скалит зубы и зыркает на меня своими красными глазами.

– Мисс Скитер, – говорит, – рад, что вы пришли.

«Ага, явилась на свою голову», – думаю я, а вслух мурлычу:

– А я рада, что вы согласились со мной встретиться. Вы ведь никому раньше не давали интервью?

– Да-а-а… Считайте, что это будет эксклюзив, – тянет он и окидывает меня оценивающим взглядом. – Собственно, сначала я имел на вас другие виды, но слушать вас так весело – такой богатый язык и прекрасное воображение, – что я, пожалуй, всё же отвечу на ваши вопросы.

Слушать меня? Я же вроде ещё ничего особенного не сказала. Ладно, плевать, говорит загадками – его дело. Главное, чтоб на вопросы отвечал. Где наша не пропадала.

А он почему-то ухмыляется ещё сильнее и предлагает мне кофе. Я соглашаюсь и сажусь в кресло напротив него. Закидываю ногу на ногу – поэффектней, мне же всё-таки надо, чтобы он на меня клюнул, и задаю первый вопрос:

– Мистер Риддл, с некоторых пор вы зовёте себя Лордом Волдемортом или Тёмным Лордом. С чего такая напыщенность?

Я самоуверенная, я бесстрашная, я циничная. Сеанс самовнушения окончен. Улыбаюсь, готовлюсь записывать.

– Мне так больше нравится, – отвечает он. Я ожидаю дальнейших пояснений, но он молчит и только смотрит на меня – глаза красные и зрачки, кажется, вертикальные – ну чудовище же, как есть чудовище.

– И это всё? – удивляюсь я, нервно постукивая пером по блокноту.

– Для меня этого достаточно.

И никаких пафосных фраз о том, что этого имени надо бояться? Я удивлена, мистер Риддл.

– А почему вам не нравится ваше настоящее имя?

– А вам оно нравится?

– Обычное имя, – пожимаю плечами я.

– Вот именно, мисс Скитер, вот именно.

– Как вы смотрите на политическую ситуацию в стране?

– Я думал, что не похож на политика.

Конечно, не похож. Ты похож на сумасшедшего урода. Ну, что ты лыбишься ещё сильнее? Как будто мысли мои слышишь. 

– Но ведь вы имеете какое-то мнение?

– Я имею мнение, что нынешнее правительство надо повесить на площади перед Гриннготсом.

Вот! Так бы сразу!

– Чем же оно вам насолило?

– Своим существованием.

– Хм-м…

Вся наша беседа проходит именно так – односложно. У Риддла привычка отвечать вопросом на вопрос и отделываться общими фразами. Из этого каши не сваришь – я понимаю прекрасно. 

Мне очень не хочется его соблазнять. Я думала, что иду к обычному человеку, пусть и староватому, хотя в магическом мире сорок – это ж эге-гей, только начало жизни. А пришла я к красноглазому, лысому и вообще какому-то змееподобному уроду. У меня нет никакого желания пополнять коллекцию своих мужчин вот этим.

Но у меня нет выхода – это я понимаю также ясно. Поэтому я роняю перо и, глупо ойкнув, встаю с кресла и нагибаюсь. Моя задница при этом находится практически напротив лица Риддла – любуйся, пока дают. Красивая, надо сказать, задница, этой частью своего тела я горжусь почти также сильно, как мозгом. Сажусь обратно в кресло и смотрю на него невинным взглядом. 

– Мисс Скитер, – говорит он абсолютно спокойно, всё ещё ухмыляясь. – Если вы хотите меня соблазнить (а вы этого хотите), то просто скажите мне об этом.

Я готова плюнуть ему в лицо, такое самодовольство звучит в его словах. Да с тобой никто, ни одна нормальная женщина не захочет переспать! Ты в зеркало себя видел? 

– Что вы, я приличная девушка, – говорю и облизываю губы.

– Продолжайте, иначе я выгоню вас, – спокойно заявляет он, не отрываясь смотря на мои губы. Клюнул, гад. Только что за двусмысленность – мне продолжать задавать вопросы или продолжать соблазнять его?

Плюнув на всё, я решаю делать и то, и другое одновременно. В конце концов, я так многофункциональна…

– Это правда, что вы совершили несколько убийств? – спрашиваю и раздвигаю ноги.

– Правда, – отвечает он, удобнее устраиваясь в кресле.

– В каком возрасте это случилось в первый раз? – я поднимаю ногу и, скинув с неё туфлю, касаюсь его паха через слои ткани.

– Очень рано, – говорит он и откидывает голову назад, я поглаживаю его член, а блокнот и перо летят на пол.

– Ну и как? Вам нравится?

– О, да…

Я сползаю с кресла и присаживаюсь перед ним на колени. Расстёгиваю штаны, достаю полувозбуждённый член и провожу по нему языком. А он стонет сквозь зубы.

Чёрт возьми, а в этом что-то есть. В том, чтобы соблазнять человека, претендующего на звание самого сильного волшебника. Я была дурой, когда вот так просто пошла к нему – он же убийца, за ним же аврорат гоняется. Я была дурой, когда решила его соблазнять, даже не имея представления о его внешности. Но сейчас я чувствую какое-то торжество, когда он подаётся бёдрами навстречу моему рту, когда стонет и хватает меня за волосы. И плевать, что мне больно, от этого я тоже испытываю какое-то непонятное торжество.

Он трахает меня в рот, потом вдруг тянет за волосы и говорит:

– С занятым ртом ты вряд ли возьмёшь у меня интервью, – и ухмыляется, мудак.

Я встаю с колен и, стягивая с себя юбку, спрашиваю:

– Ваши планы на будущее?

– Избавить мир от магглов. – Потом, окинув моё уже полностью обнажённое тело пристальным взглядом, добавляет: – И трахнуть тебя, пожалуй.

Я понимающе улыбаюсь и сажусь на него верхом. Стону, когда он входит в меня, и уже собираюсь насладиться процессом – в конце концов, хуй у него, в отличие от лица, нормальный, – но он рычит:

– Не отвлекайся. Спрашивай дальше. – Шлепок по заднице. 

– Как вы думаете, мистер Риддл, – задаю очередной вопрос я, насаживаясь на его член, – вы родились с таким большим… потенциалом к тёмным искусствам?

– У меня хорошая наследственность, – он входит в меня резкими толчками и мнёт грудь, пощипывая соски.

– То есть вы считаете, что Тёмными Лордами рождаются?

– Да, но… Практика в этом деле также важна, – кладёт руки мне на ягодицы и с чувством шлёпает.

– Какого рода практика? – облизываю палец, а потом провожу по своим соскам и ниже, по животу.

– Читать книги, много книг… Желательно с картинками…

– М-м-м…

– Жаждать постичь непостижимое, объять необъятное… Всматриваться в бездну, – с этими словами он пристально смотрит мне в глаза, я ловлю его взгляд красных полузмеиных глаз и, томно выгнувшись, провожу языком по губам. – Видеть, как бездна всматривается в тебя… Полностью отдать себя ей…

И вгоняет в меня член по самые яйца – я вскрикиваю и впиваюсь в его спину ногтями.

А потом прогибаюсь в спине и провожу руками по его безволосой груди. И постанываю при каждом движении. С ним очень странно – не возникает желания обнять, поцеловать. Хочется только отдаваться, целиком и полностью, кричать, стонать, рычать, царапать…

И все эти его речи… Они парализуют разум, заставляют думать только о нём и о его члене, таранящем тебя с огромной силой.

К Риддлу не испытываешь чувств, как будто всё, что происходит – лишь инстинкт. И я чувствую себя шлюхой, впервые в жизни чувствую себя продажной женщиной, которая готова переспать с кем угодно, лишь бы получить то, что ей нужно. И дело здесь не только в чёртовом интервью, дело ещё и в том, что иногда хочется вот так отдаться незнакомому человеку…

– Вы испытываете чувства, мистер Риддл? – спрашиваю сквозь стоны.

– Только самые сильные: ненависть, страсть…

– А как же любовь?

– Любви нет, дура.

И с этими словами он кончает в меня, впиваясь зубами мне в шею. А на заднице точно останутся следы – так он меня тискает. 

Со стоном я обмякаю в его руках, надеясь перевести дух – неплохой вышел секс. Но он быстро приходит в себя, сталкивает меня на пол – я больно бьюсь коленями. Произносит Очищающее и застёгивает штаны.

– Приведи себя в порядок и продолжим.

– Мерлин дери, мы только что неплохо провели время, а ты вот так. Это, по меньшей мере, невежливо.

– Идиотка, когда ты шла сюда, я хотел тебя убить, мне как раз нужна очередная жертва. Но твой вид и твои мысли были такими развратными, что я решил воспользоваться тобой. Тот факт, что я оставляю тебя в живых, уже должен восприниматься тобой как подарок судьбы. А я ещё собираюсь отвечать на твои расспросы.

– Если ты будешь отвечать также односложно и дальше, то лучше сразу заавадь, – говорю я, одеваясь. – И ещё: культурные люди предупреждают о том, что читают мысли. Так что я пошла, а ты знай, что ты самый мерзкий человек, которого я встречала.

– Сядь! – рявкает он. А потом уже спокойнее добавляет: – И бери свой хренов блокнот…

***

Хорошее интервью у Риддла я таки получила. Не знаю, с чего это он решил раскрыть мне все карты. То ли я действительно классно трахаюсь, то ли он оценил мою отчаянность. Ну а что. Мы, журналисты, способны на всё, если речь идёт о по-настоящему хорошем материале.

Статью я тоже написала. Между прочим, получилось весьма неплохо: провокационные заявления о правительстве, магглах и Дамблдоре мне понравились. Риддл наговорил мне кучу пафосной фигни о себе любимом, чего стоит только вот этот кусок:

_«Я с детства чувствовал в себе тягу к тёмной магии и знал, что именно я предназначен очистить мир от грязной крови. Такие, как я, уже рождаются особенными. Наполеон, Гитлер, Гриндевальд… Моё величие затмит их заслуги перед миром, я стану Величайшим из Великих, и никто не будет в силах остановить меня»._

Горгона дери, домохозяйкам давно пора взбодриться! Пафосно и провокационно – то, что нужно.

Описав всё так подробно, как только смогла, я несу материал Найджелу. Я довольна собой, я лучше всех, я смогла невозможное. Сеанс самовнушения окончен.

– Привет, Найджел. У меня эксклюзив на первую полосу.

И я кидаю на стол перед ним стопку пергаментов.

– Ну и что там? – ухмыляется он. – Рассказ о том, как сквиб наколдовал Редукто? Или опять про гномов? Мне понравился тот материал, – он тянется к пергаментам и начинает читать.

Я складываю руки на груди, вижу, как вытягивается после прочтения первых же строк его лицо, и мысленно показываю язык стоящей на столе мимблетонии. А Найджел всё читает и читает, а моя самооценка всё растёт и растёт. И когда он, наконец, кладёт пергаменты на стол и, сняв очки, потирает переносицу, я чувствую себя героиней. А он говорит:

– Что это, Рита?

– Интервью с Томом Риддлом.

– И как ты его получила?

– Ну, я же профессионал, – с гордостью в голосе заявляю я. Первая полоса моя – как пить дать.

– Нет, детка, ты дура.

Улыбка моя тает, и я слышу, как с неприятным хрустом падает с небес на землю моё бренное тело.

– П-почему это?

– Потому что ты не можешь быть профессионалом, если не понимаешь, что наша газета это не напечатает.

– Но почему, Найджел? Это же сенсация! Это же эксклюзив с Тёмным Лордом! – я взмахиваю руками и топаю ногой. А потом нависаю над ним, опершись руками на стол, и шепчу очень зловеще, научившись этому, кажется, у Риддла: – Дай. Мне. Первую. Полосу.

– Или что? – спрашивает Найджел, складывая руки на груди. 

А я даже и не знаю, что ответить. Зааважу – не поверит, уволюсь – ещё и подпихнёт, покончу жизнь самоубийством – поржёт. Так и стою, молча гипнотизируя его.

– То-то же, – по-отечески добрым голосом говорит он. – Ну, ты сама послушай, Рита: «падение нынешнего строя», «идиоты в правительстве», «пророчу смерть магглолюбцам», «захватить мир»… Это не материал для издания, находящегося на государственном финансировании. Если мы это напечатаем, то зарплату ты получать перестанешь, милочка. Я вообще не понимаю, как тебе пришла эта идея, почему ты не посоветовалась со мной? И вообще, ты понимаешь, что это было опасно – встречаться с Волдемортом? Чёрт тебя дёрнул к нему пойти…

– Я просто хотела доказать, что я что-то умею… Что я достойна не только гномов и школьного квиддича… И что я лучше этой твоей мимблетонии – существую в редакции не только для сомнительного украшения, но и для настоящей работы…

Я забираю со стола свои пергаменты и понуро плетусь к двери. Мне ещё столько всего надо сделать! Приготовить кофе всей редакции, например. Скоро я стану профи в этом деле. Ну, хоть в каком-то…

– У тебя хороший стиль, – вдруг говорит Найджел, и я останавливаюсь. – Едкий такой, циничный. Неплохо, мне понравилось. Я, пожалуй, дам тебе колонку. Как насчёт разоблачающих материалов? Известные личности, игроки в квиддич там, владельцы магазинов, преподаватели Хогвартса…

Я, будучи не в силах совладать с собой, с криком бросаюсь к нему, обнимаю за шею и целую в щёку.

– Найджел! Спасибо, Найджел!

– Не заставляй меня пожалеть о своём решении, Рита. И запомни: если хочешь, чтобы твои статьи производили фурор, пиши поменьше правды. А то что это в самом деле такое… «Захватить мир», тоже мне, – он хмыкает. – И купи себе новое перо – это кляксы оставляет, читать неприятно.

Я киваю. Хорошо, Найджел, всё что угодно, Найджел.

Когда-нибудь я точно выйду на первые полосы. Своя колонка – для восемнадцати лет неплохо, верно? И это только начало, я верю в это.

По моему скромному мнению, хорошим журналистом нельзя стать. Ты уже рождаешься с тягой к провокациям и пером в руках. С молоком матери впитываешь желчность, с каждым взглядом на мир – возможность красочно описывать события. Журналистика – она у людей в крови. Настоящими журналистами не становятся, ими рождаются. Так же, как и Тёмными Лордами – один настоящий на тысячу фальшивых. Я точно докажу миру, что я – та самая. Интересно, а Риддл сумеет?


End file.
